Risky Frizz
Risky Frizz is an American animated television series created by Son of Hat for Cartoon Network. Risky Frizz is about the surreal adventures of a group of four roommates: Risky Dingo, Shark Bowl, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid who live together as the city's Super Heroes who try to rid the world of evil. It was first pitched as a 6 minute pilot. The pilot episode aired on Cartoon Network on March 12, 1998; the series later made its debut on on April 6, 1999. Every episode was written and directed by either Son of Hat, Bacon, Thatstuff, or Raisin, who all have also provided several voices. Risky Frizz: The Movie, and Risky Frizz: Space Ninja Fire Squad: Ultra Movie Sequel 2 two film adaptations of the series, were released in theaters in 2001 and 2016, marking the second time a Cartoon Network series was adapted into feature-length film. It airs in syndication outside the United States and has been released on various DVD sets and other forms of home media, including on-demand streaming. Plot Risky Frizz follows the adventures of four heroes: Risky Dingo — an energetic, violent bottle of soda, Sharkbowl — a chubby, and somewhat sensitive jug of water, Plate Girl — a psychopathic dish, and Fate Kid — a sarcastic masked superhuman. The four's main job is to defend their fictional city, Colorado City, Florida and the rest of the planet. While some episodes are meant to be non canonical for unnecessary enjoyment, others are dark and more serious than others. Characters Characters Main characters * Risky Dingo- The main characters and protagonist of the series. Risky is a hyperactive, sorta childish anthropomorphic bottle of soda. Despite being the leader of his team of heroes, Risky can act self centered, villainous, and sometimes hateful to others. He has the power to charge up electricity. (Voiced by Bacon) * Sharkbowl- Sharkbowl is the second main protagonist in the series. He is a short and chubby jug of water (despite his name), who can act sensitive or cowardly at times. However, Sharkbowl has had many courageous acts throughout. He has the ability to burst water from his cap at a high speed. (Voiced by Seth Green) * Plate Girl- Plate Girl is the third protagonist of the series, and only female. Like her name states, she is a cooking plate. Despite her sorta bubbly personality, Plate Girl is seen to be one of the most outrageous member. She has the ability to shift fire out of her hands, and catch her body in flames. (Voiced by Tara Strong) . * Fate Kid-Fate Kid is the fourth main character of the series, and the only human in the team. Fate Kid is an intelligent, and strong man with superhuman abilities, (strength, speed, etc). He first came in the season two episode, Hi! I'm Fate Kid, and since then has been the most obvious, sarcastic, and logical hero in the show. He is the son of an ultimate super villain. (Voiced by Peter Capaldi) Villains * Mean Bean- Mean Bean is the arch nemesis of Risky and his gang. He is a lima bean who has a sociopathic intelligent mind. Mean Bean doesn't poses any powers whatsoever, but he has the skill to create robots, machinery, and weaponry to defeat the heroes. Unlike most villains in the series, Mean Bean doesn't want to take over the world. Instead he just wants to destroy Colorado City. (Voiced by Son of Hat). * The Dynamiters- An army of henchmen who work for Mean Bean. Although they aren't much trouble, they do help Mean Bean with his inventions, plans, etc. They are usually made up of anthropomorphic sticks of dynamite or just humans with ski masks on. (Males voiced by Son of Hat, Females voiced by TBA). * Vineti the Evil Hamster- A devious hamster who walks on the path of evil. He threatens to take over the world, but is less of a threat actually. Vineti's plots usually backfire, even before the heroes get to him (which s a waste of the heroes time). However, in some episodes he has been able to be somewhat of a threat. (EX: Attack of the 50 Foot Hamster). * Janice- Janice is an infamous space criminal who's only intent is to slowly drive people insane using a book called The Holy Facebook. She tries to accomplish all of her goals by posting Minion memes on public places as her insignia, and believes everything she sees on Facebook written by her loyal followers. * Man O' War- A mutant Australian jellyfish who came out of the ocean in order to take over the planet. Man O' War is so intelligent, he has telepathy. He uses a nearly un destroyable robot as his vessel, and doesn't take mercy. He is one of the only serious villains in the series, (besides Infinity and Kvork). (Voiced by TBA) * The Dingbot- A robot replica of Risky Dingo, who's only created by Mean Bean to destroy Risky. The Dingbot gets upgraded every time it is defeated by Risky, and gets even more destructible. * The Evil Psychon- An escaped mental patient, who makes horrifying and abnormal experiments, on other people. Weather it is mind control, or pumping strange liquids into others, he is possibly one of the most creepiest villains in the series. * Kvork- 'An alien dictator, who threatens to take over Earth. He doesn't have much powers, besides his strength, but he does use his extraterrestrial machinery on others. He is one of the most strongest villains in the series. (Voiced by Rhys Ifans) ** 'Kvork Omega- 'After he was thrown into the blackhole in the episode, The Mothership, Kvork was split into two different versions of himself. The normal version, and Kvork Omega. Kvork Omega is a more powerful, and deadlier version whom Kvork rivals. (Voiced by Rhys Ifans) * 'Infinity- 'Infinity is a major villain and entity in the whole series. She is a manipulative and chaotic being with a bloodthirsty of the innocence. She is possibly the most destructive, and nearly succeeding villains in the show. Although she only appears in five episodes and the movie, she plays an important role in the series as it ages. Secondary Characters * 'Travis Scaper- Travis Scaper is a neutral dark entity that appears in the dream world and the real world. He is very uncontrollable, and has many childish antics. However, he is actually deeply an important part of the series, and reflects on most of the main characters lives. He is very powerful, and nearly immortal. (Voiced by Son of Hat) * Mayor Jon- The mayor of Colorado City. He is very power-hungry, and often believes he's doing a great job as a mayor. Jon is self centered, and usually names himself as the "hero of the city", ignoring Risky and his friends. (Voiced by Seth McFarlane) * Momma- Risky's mother who is very overprotective and somewhat chaotic. She owns a million dollar yogurt company, and turns into a monster without it. * Uncle Tom- Uncle Tom is Risky's smart and rude human uncle. He lives in the lab underneath HQ where he makes his weird sciences experiments to help the gang. He is somewhat of a forgetful man, do to his old age. He becomes more of a recurring characters during the last four seasons. (Voiced by Peter Cullen). * Vanessa- 'Vanessa is a green humanoid character who first debut in Into the Forest. She has a secret crush on Sharkbowl, and hates Risky, Plate Girl, and Fate Kid for spending more time with Sharkbowl then she does. She is best friends with Mary Jane. (Voiced by Linda Cardellini) * 'Dave- The unofficial fifth member of the team. He is just a non-sentient chip Doritos chip bag, who literally does nothing. He is however, praised as a great hero by nearly everyone. * Computer- TBA * Mary Jane- Mayor Jon's snobby 15 year old daughter who has a grudge against Risky. She is however considered as a neutral character since she has done some villainous and heroic things. Sharkbowl has a crush on her. * Mrs. Gi- A Chinese woman with a dangerous attitude. She is highly impatient and violent with others. She was a former general in the so called, "Chinese Dragon Wars". * Mr. Wasabi - A Japanese man who is the husband of Mrs. Gi. He hates his marriage, and tries escaping it. He is a former ninja. Minor characters * Mr. Dahl- A colorful blob like entity, who calls himself "The Cool God". He is Travis Scaper's brother and complete opposite. Mr. Dahl has half of Colorado City worshipping him. However, he and Risky are somewhat rivals to each other. * Expire Man- A sensitive, yet deadly villain who is terrible at his job. He decided to quit being a villain and became a famous author. He is the only villain who is friends with the gang. * @OldManChaos- The team's cranky neighbor who hates Risky and anything about him. * Ewey- Risky's pet sheep who is secretly a superhero by night, Baa-Man. He is usually seen in Risky's room, eating furniture. TBA Episodes Risky Frizz/ List of episodes Trivia TBACategory:Hat's Pages Category:Risky Frizz Category:Television shows